progcordfandomcom-20200213-history
The Binding of Isaac: A Passion Play
The Binding of Isaac: A Passion Play is the first official comic book created by Polty. It is a word-for-word interpretation of the Jethro Tull album A Passion Play. Plot The comic follows the concept of the original album. Act 1: '''Isaac (Ronnie Pilgrim) dies and witnesses his own funeral, witnessed by Judas, Samson and Magdalene. As the service concludes, Isaac spots a hole in a cloud that takes him through some magic portal thingamajig and ends up in Limbo, where an angel gives him a bible to aid him in his journey. '''Act 2: Isaac (as the Lost) is invited by Lazarus to "step into the viewing room" to watch a film of his abridged life. Lazarus points out the positive and negative points of his life. After the film is over, Isaac prepares to be judged by Uriel, who asks him some questions to see if he's fit for either path. After some meticulous process, Uriel decides Isaac is good enough to go into heaven, and so he does. The Hare Who Lost His Spectacles: The middle of the album features the story performed by Patapons and Polty's persona, Salmon. '''Act 3: '''After two days in heaven, Isaac finds it rather boring and tries to find God. When he does, he asks Him if he could be sent to hell to see if it's any better than Heaven. God doesn't mind, so he pushes a lever, and a trapdoor opens under Isaac, sending him straight to hell, where he's greeted by the Lamb (Lucifer), asserting his dominance. '''Act 4: '''Isaac finds hell worse than heaven, and so he tries to find an exit, all the while realizing that he's neither good nor bad in the process. He finds a subway train that leads him to a beach, where a ferry is waiting for him to become reborn. He gladly gets on the boat, and everyone on board celebrates. Background Polty had the idea for the comic for well over a year. According to him, this was a test to see if he could create a comic book and finish it, and as such he considers it his first. For research and interpretation, he used the website "The Ministry of Information" to help him out. The comic was published, page by page, without a scanner (!) in both the Progcord and the Binding of Isaac Discord, and was met with generally positive reception. On July 28, 2018, he photographed the entire comic again and fixed some typos, releasing a "remastered version" the same day Trivia * Six of Polty's friends from various Discord servers - ElectricDrifty, Ashkal, Sadly Just AL, Cosmi, Chris and BlorengeRhymes - are hidden on one of the pages. * The panel that says "TURN THE RECORD OVER" is a reference to a sound heard at the end of side one on the record, which in turn references children's records, where a sound would play once the record reached the end of side one, reminding the child or parent to...well...turn the record over. * Shortly after the comic was completed, Polty submitted this comic as his final assignment for his grade 12 media arts class, which technically makes this the last assignment he ever did in high school. External links The full comic